Terrorist attacks
Below is a list of non-state terrorist incidents that have not been carried out by a government or its forces. 1800–1899 *United States In 1865–1877: Over 3000 Freedmen and their Republican Party allies were killed by the Ku Klux Klan and well-organized campaigns of violence by other local whites in a campaign of terrorist violence that weakened the reconstructionist governments in the American South and helped re-establish legitimized segregation. *France 1893, 9 December: French anarchist Auguste Vaillant bombs the French Chamber of Deputies injuring 20 deputies. 1900–1949 *Ottoman Empire 1903: Members of the anarchistic group the Gemidzhii carried out the Salonica assassins. *Morocco 1904, 18 May: Ion Perdicaris and Cromwell Varley kidnapped and ransomed by bandit Mulai Ahmed er Raisuli in Morocco. *United States 1910, 1 October: Los Angeles Times bombing by a member of the International Association of Bridge and Structural Iron Workers Union killed 21 people and injured an additional 100. * United States 1920, 16 September: Wall Street bombing killed 38 people and wounded 300 others. * United States 1921, 31 May: The Tulsa race riot killed 39 people and injured over 800. * Romania 1921, 13 December: 100 soldiers and police officers were killed by a bomb thrown by Bessarabian separatists at the Bolgrad palace. * Bulgaria 1925, 16 April: A group from the Bulgarian Communist Party blew up the roof of St. Nedelya Church in an assault during a funeral service, killing 150 people and injuring 500. * British Mandate for Palestine 1937–1948: The Irgun are responsible for numerous attacks in British-mandated Palestine. * Sweden 1940, 3 March: Politically motivated bombing targeted at the communist newspaper Norrskensflamman (Northern Flame) by various perpetrators. 5 persons were killed, 2 of which were children, along with 5 others injured. * United States 1940, 4 July: Time bomb is left at the British Pavilion at the 1939 New York World's Fair, 2 policeman are killed * United States 1940–1956: George Metesky, the "Mad Bomber", placed over 30 bombs in New York City in public places such as Grand Central Station and The Paramount Theater, injuring ten during this period in protest against the local electric utility. He also sent many threatening letters. *Romania 1947, 25 July: Three Romanian terrorists kill an aircrew member aboard a Romanian airline. This is attributed as the first hijacking that resulted in a fatality. *Syria 1949, 5 August: 12 killed and dozens injured in the Menarsha synagogue attack, Damascus. *Philippines 1949, 7 May: 13 people are killed as a Philippine airliner explodes in flight travelling from Daet to Manila. A time bomb had detonated 30 minutes after departure near Alabat Island. 1950–1969 *Israel 1954, 17 march: an Israeli civilian passenger bus was attacked by unknown assailants at the Scorpions Pass in the Negev, resulting in the deaths of eleven passengers. *United States 1955, 1 November: A bomb aboard United Airlines Flight 629 explodes killing all 44 on board, seen as a copycat incident to Canadian Pacific Air Lines Flight 108. *Cyprus 1956, 16 June: One man was killed and six others injured when a bomb exploded in Nicosia. *Lebanon 1958, 15 August: Three people were killed in a bomb blast in Beirut. The bombing also injured ten more and on the day that United Nations General Assembly was pondering ways to end violence in the Middle East. *Cuba 1960, 5 March: The French freighter La Coubre explodes, killing between 75 and 100 people with 200 injured. The government suspects sabotage. *United States 1962, 22 May: Continental Airlines Flight 11 explodes and crashes near Unionville, Missouri, killing all 45 on board (the only initial survivor succumbed to injuries later in hospital) after it was determined to be a suicide committed as insurance fraud. *Canada 1963–1970: Front de libération du Québec (FLQ) committed frequent bombings targeting English businesses and banks, as well as McGill University. The whole bombing campaign resulted in 8 known deaths and numerous injuries. *South Vietnam 1965, 26 June: Two simultaneous explosions took place near a restaurant in the 1965 Saigon bombing during the Vietnam War. The attack killed 42 people and 80 were wounded. *Greece 1967, 12 November: A bomb exploded on board Cyprus Airways Flight 284 near Rhodes killing all 66 people on the aircraft. * Israel 1968, 4 September: Three bombs were detonated in Tel Aviv, killing 1 person and injuring 51 people. The Israeli Ministry of Foreign Affairs states the number of injured people at 71. * Italy 1969, 12 December: Piazza Fontana bombing, Milano, killing 17 people and wounding 88. 1970–present For 1970-present please visit wikipedia here. Category:Terrorist Attacks